Barney's Musical Castle Credits
Opening Title * "Barney's Musical Castle" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Tim Clott, Sloan Coleman * Supervising Producer: Jeff Gittle * Video Director: Jim Rowley * Tour Director/Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Tour Production Director: Jake Berry * Writer: Evan Viola * Music Director: Joseph K. Phillips * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Educational Specialist: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costime - Carey Stinson, Antwaun Steele ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jennifer Gibel, Jill Nelson ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson, Charles L. Shaw ** Jessica - Talia Davis ** Justin - Wesley Farnsworth ** Penny - Hayley Greenbauer ** Andy - Fernando Moguel ** Dance Captain/Swing - Cecil Fulfer ** King/Guard - Derrick J. Graves * Dancers: Jay Benson, DeWayne Hambrick, Camille Pritchett, David Voss * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Tour Production Manager: Harold Behrens * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Kurt Wagner * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce Harmon, Al Hilliard, Bob Maraiast, Dick Mort, Marty Muzick, Van Smalley, Derrick Thomas * Video Technical Operations: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, James Johnson, Roy Atake * Videotape Operator: John Eckert * Recording Engineer: Gary Cobb * Tour Sound Engineer: Niall Slevin * Audio Engineers: Stu Green, Mark Misch * Lighting Crew: Steven "Creech" Anderson, Jim Fitzpatrick * Lighting Programmer: Michael "Sparky" Anderson * Production Electrician: Dave Faberitta * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Utility Personnel: Brian Beseler, Tracey McIntosh, Keith Thorson, Pete Twardowski * Head Carpenter: Kevin "Mo" Hale * Carpenters: Heather Rogan, Bill "Sox" Shewmake, Flory Turner * Rigger: Scott Fremgen * Tour Stage Manager/Props: Frank Goodman * Props: Phil Shirey * Wardrobe Master: Lyle Huchton * Costume Manager: Shauni Mast * Costume Wranglers: Casey Stinson, Mimi Sullivan, Susan Valadez * Make-Up: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Offline Editor: Vickie Sterling * Online Editor: McKee Smith * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French, C.A.S. * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Tour Production Coordinator: Lynn Corzine * Tour Business Manager: Gary Grosjean * Tour Production Office Manager: Dori Venza * Tour Prompters: Glenn Grabski, Frank Roach * Tour Public Relations Managers: Christine Finnegan, Michelle McCarel * Tour Marketing Manager: Alissa Lopez * Tour Secretary: Shirley Bradshaw * Tour Accounting Assistant: Marian Saldi * Tour Legal Services: Thomas R. Greenwood, E.S.Q. * Tour Production Coordinator: Lori Tierney * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Production Office Assistants: Carmen Arellano, Steve Gress, Corey Jones * Children's Education - On Location Education: Alan Simon, Jodi Green * Tutor: James Markowitz * Bus Drivers: Mike Carey, Jared Ingram, Shaggy Norman * Truck Drivers: Steve Rohlfs, George Draper * Merchandiser: Gary Gardener * Special Thanks to: Tait Towers · Michael Tait, James "Winky" Fairnorth; Scenic Technologies a division of Production Resource Group, LLC · Brian Davis, David Cunningham; Showman Fabricators, Inc. · John Prisco; Polygram Merchandising, Inc. · Tom Bennett, Alan Rebhun, Stacey Huff; Upstaging, Inc. · Brian Higgins, Greg Regan, Senators Coaches, Inc. · John Aiken; Travel Tech, Inc. · Meg Joseph; Lyrick Stuidos · Production Services · Director: Randy Dalton · Production Services Manager: Kate Rafferty Keimig · Manager of Accounting: Debbie Cottle · Accounting Assistant: Carrie Rishel; Joe Phillips Productions · Music Arrangements: Joseph Phillips, John Marsden · Dialogue/Sound Editor Brian McPherson · Music Production Coordinator: Stephanie Alderman · On-Site Audio Production: Tony Peugh; Rosemont Theater · General Manager: Ron Stern · Building Operations Manager: Ken Lennstrom · Stage Hand: Steward Ray Yukich; Trio Video · Dan Sadowski, Jack Suske, Mike Keesel, SFX Entertainment · Chicago: Executive Director: Tim Orchard, Chicago: Production Director: Chris Weathers; DB Sound, L.P. · Harry Witz, Barry Dane; Vari-Lite Production Services · Lighting Programmer: Wayne Boehning · Program Production Services: Joe Vinci; The Stokes Group · Ilram Choi, Devadas George, Amy Polk, Loren Soman * "Here in the Forest", "I'm the King" · Music and Lyrics by Phil Parker · © 1999 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody · Tranditional ("This Old Man") · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Barney and Star logo are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney, BJ and Barney and Star logo are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang ™" and "Barney & Friends ®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer * © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Category:2001 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:End Credits